Echoes Of The Past
by SliferSkyDrgn
Summary: When Knuckles gets a vision, Tikal warns him of the 8th Chaos Emerald. Chaos has returned...and what of Shadow's memory? Some romance, mostly SonicAmy and KnucklesRouge. Chapter 4 up
1. Echoes Of The Past

Echoes of The Past!

Disclaimer: Sonic and co are Sega related, I don't own them, but I do own the 8th one.

Chapter 1: Rebirth Of Chaos!

It was a dark night; in the shrine of the Master Emerald laid Knuckles The Echidna, fast asleep. Normally he would be up looking out for the great gem. But tonight he felt tried. As the fiercest fighter Sonic knew rested, the Master Emerald glows. As it did, it woke the sleeping echidna up. He looked at the emerald and wondered why it was glowing. Then all of a sudden, he saw a brilliant flash. After the flash Knuckles removed his hand from his eyes to keep himself from going blind. As he did his mouth dropped, he was back in the past.

"What is this?" he said as he looked around

The echidna couldn't believe what he was seeing; there in front of him was the Master Emerald in the past. Tikal lying in front of the Master Emerald, after she had sealed Chaos into it. Tikal opened her eyes and saw Knuckles; she smiled weakly and struggled to speak.

"Please...make sure that if he is ever released...he doesn't get...the 8th...one..." the young girl said with her dying breath.

"The 8th one?" Knuckles asked her

After asking this question there is another flash. When he opens his eyes, he sees that he is back in his time. He was back in his time. He looks at the Master Emerald, a look of utter confusion on his face. What did Tikal mean by the 8th one? Maybe she meant that it had something to do with the 7 Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald? But the Master Emerald wasn't a Chaos Emerald; it was more like a controller emerald. What did she mean? All Knuckles knew that this has something to do with Chaos.

"Tikal probably doesn't want Chaos getting the 8th one. I don't know what the 8th one is, but I'm not gonna let Chaos get it." He said, punching his knuckles together

The next day, in Station Square; Sonic lies on a folding chair. Amy was swimming in the pool. Sonic had finally decided to be Amy's boyfriend; which is an interesting story in itself. At first he thought it was going to be a big mistake, she wasn't so bad. Then as he was dozing off, a fist hit him hard on the head.

"OW! What the?" he said, holding his head  
  
Sonic looked up and saw Knuckles, with a serious look on his face. Sonic got up and looked at Knuckles. Amy stopped swimming and saw the two glaring at each other. She sighed as the two rivals/friends glared on.

"Here we go again..." she sighed

"What did u do that for knuckle head?!" asked Sonic, a little angry

"I should be asking you why you are lazing around again." Knuckles responded, with out removing his serious look.

Sonic folded his arms. "It's none of your business what I do old 'pal'." He said as he tapped his foot.

"Look, I'm not here for an argument, I came to tell you something." Knuckles said, this caught Amy's attention and she got out of the pool. "What's up guys?" she asked curiously. Knuckles told Sonic and Amy about the vision he had last night. Sonic's eyes widen, Chaos was coming back? Amy clutched onto Sonic in fear. Knuckles the whole time kept a calm voice.

"It can't be...we stopped Chaos and sealed away his evil energy" Amy said in a scared voice.

"I don't think that it was complete; maybe Chaos still has some evil in him." Knuckles said, with his eyes closed the whole time.

Sonic shrugged. "So, what do you think this 8th one is?" he asked his former rival.

Knuckles shrugged as well. "I don't know, but whatever it is, we can't.."

Knuckles sentence is cut short by a huge explosion behind the three. Sonic got in front of Amy. Knuckles raised his fists and got into a fighting position. What came out of the smoke shocked them. There was Chaos, but this time his aqua membrane was a dark black color and his eyes glowed red. Sonic and Knuckles looked at each other and charged at the creature. Sonic rolled into a ball, and rammed into Chaos, who smacked Sonic away. Knuckles jumped into the air and began to throw punches at rapid speed. Not one punch seemed to hurt the creature. Chaos swung his right arm back and like a whip, smashed it into both Sonic and Knuckles. Sonic got up and looked at Knuckles.

"Ok, attacking him alone won't work." Sonic said panting.

"You have a real talent for stating the obvious." Knuckles said, Sonic glared at his rival with a "Shut up" look. "Look out!" Amy yelled.

Sonic and Knuckles jumped over the wave of water Chaos sent at them. Sonic rolled into a ball, Knuckles knowing what to do, kicked Sonic and the brain of Chaos, which hit dead on. Chaos splashed into puddles, but reformed himself. He punched at Knuckles, his arm stretching to reach the echidna. Knuckles ducked and ran at Chaos, and delivered a powerful uppercut. Sonic then jumped into the air and rolled into a ball and did a Homing Attack on Chaos' brain. This had a huge effect, making the liquid monster splash into puddles.

"YEAH! Take that you creep!" Sonic said, only to get hit on the head by Knuckles. Chaos formed into one puddle and began to move away, heading towards the sewer pipe. Knuckles chasing after it, with Sonic close behind. Before both of them could stop Chaos from getting away, it slid into the sewer.

"DAMNIT!" Knuckles yelled, slamming his fist into the ground. "Looks like we have to get the Chaos Emeralds before it does again." Sonic said, rolling his eyes. "Oh man, there goes our vacation." Amy pouted.

While the three prepared for another adventure, Shadow the Hedgehog stood alone on top of a roof. His faced never looked so seriously, for he knew who the 8th one was. He looked at his hand and clenched it.

"Who would have thought...that there would be an 8th?" Shadow thought as he watched Sonic and co walk. "Well, it seems Chaos is back as well" said Rouge from behind him.

"Now's not the time to be happy about it Rouge, if he gets all seven..." Shadow said.

"He won't, neither will they." Rouge said and pointed to Sonic, Knuckles and Amy as they walked into the building, Shadow smirked. He knew that Rouge had a huge crush and grudge on Knuckles. Rouge looked at the black hedgehog with a confused look on her face.

"What's so funny?" She gave Shadow a look

"Do you know how obvious it is that you have a crush on that echidna?" Shadow chuckled.

"Shut up Shadow, if it weren't for me, you still be trapped in that tube". Rouge said, folding her arms

Shadow sighed; he still didn't remember anything with the battle at ARK. But he regained his memory of who his friends where. He knew what the 8th one was, but he couldn't tell Rouge just yet. The next day, Sonic and the gang went to Tails' at the Mystic Ruins, where the fox was testing his newest robot with a Chaos Emerald.

"Yo Tails! Long time no see!" Sonic said, greeting his best friend. "Hey Sonic!" Tails replied as he saw his friends walking up. "Tails, we got trouble, Chaos is back." Knuckles said, not in a mood to greet people. "What's so bad about that? Isn't he good?" asked Tails, with a confused look on his face.

"We are guessing that his evil side separated from his good side." Amy said, leaning on Sonic. Tails looked at the couple and couldn't believe that those two were together. He then sighed, remembering how powerful Chaos is.

"Oh no..." he moaned.  
  
"Plus, Knuckles thinks that he is after this so-called 8th one." Sonic said.

As the four talked, outside a very familiar doctor pressed a button that fired a missile. Sensing danger, Knuckles jumps and punches through the wall. Sonic looked out through the window and signaled everyone to get down. Which they did, as soon as they ducked, the missile flew through the house.

"Shit...that was close." Sonic said as he helped Amy up. The four turned and saw Eggman, they groaned.

"Oh no...it's him again." Amy said as she dusted off her shirt

"BWAHAHAHAHA! Hello Sonic!" Said the evil doctor, with an evil grin on.

"You again? I thought Team Chaotix gave you a beating so bad, you where bleeding." Knuckles said, remembering the final moments of Sonic Heroes

Sonic, Amy, Tails, and Knuckles burst out laughing. Eggman's head had an anger vain on it at this comment. He pressed a button that fired another missile at the four. Sonic jumped into the air and jumped onto this missile and turned it around towards Eggman, the missile hit Eggman's ship exploding. Sonic landed on the ground all-cool and all.

"Oh my aching egghead..." he said, rubbing his skull (get it? Egg? Head? Ok bad joke)

"What are you up to this time Eggman?!" Knuckles yelled, raising his fist at Eggman.

"Isn't it obvious?" Eggman asked the four.

"No" the team below said at once

Eggman sweatdroped "Well then, you see I am going after all the Chaos Emeralds, and this time you can't stop me."

"We always beat you, just give it up already." Amy said, putting her hands on her hips.

"NEVER! Because this time, there is an 8th one!" pushing a small button on his keyboard in the egg pod he always floated in.

Eggman's pod opened up and showed a Chaos Emerald. Unlike the others, this one has a golden aura around it. For some reason it is even stronger then it feels. Knuckles' eyes widen, maybe this was the 8th one. Of course! It had all became clear, Tikal meant the 8th one and the golden emerald Eggman had was the 8th one! The 8th Chaos Emerald!

"That's a Chaos Emerald!" Sonic said, getting in a fighting pose.

"Not just a Chaos Emerald, the 8th Chaos Emerald! This is the most powerful of the Chaos Emeralds, its power like a Super Emerald! However, the Master Emerald, which you left Knuckles, still can stop it." Eggman laughed, all he got from the echidna was a smirk.

"HA! That thing is safe! I brought it with me!" Knuckles said, pulling the Master Emerald out, the giant emerald glowed with power. Eggman's mouth dropped.

"Yahoo! Way to go Knuckles!" Tails said, jumping into the air.

"WHAT?!" Eggman yelled as he saw the biggest emerald in Knuckles' hand.

"Knuckles, you stop the 8th emerald and I'll get it!" Sonic said getting ready to charge at Eggman.

"Right!" Knuckles said, putting it on the ground.

The Master Emerald begins to glow; Sonic begins to run at Eggman, who is firing bullets at Sonic. The hedgehog dodges each one; he gets close to Eggman's pod and jumps. As soon as the blue blur does, the Master Emerald spins even faster. Knuckles opens his eyes at the right moment.

"Stop the 8th Emerald!" Knuckles yelled,

As he says these words, the golden emerald Eggman has stops making Eggman's pod fire bullets. Sonic smirks and grabs the emerald and pulls it out. As he did, Sonic felt the awesome power of the Chaos Emerald surge through him. It felt like all the Chaos Emeralds where in him. Sonic's quills began to spread out like Shadow's, and his hue color turns to a Gold Metal. Sonic had become Super Sonic!

Super Sonic looked at his reflection in the water near by "Whoah...how did I?" He looked at Amy, who shrugged.

"The Emerald...it.." Knuckles said, shocked at what happened

"What power..." Tails said as he looked at Super Sonic.

Super Sonic smirked "Heh, hey Eggman...." He said, turning his attention to the doctor.

"Oh crap..." Eggman sweated, knowing what was coming.

Super Sonic flew at Eggman, and when he hit the pod of Eggman, there was a explosion, that sent Eggman flying. Super Sonic landed on the ground. He sighed and went back to Sonic. As he did, the 8th Chaos Emerald appeared in his hands.

"What power, its like all 7 where stored into this thing". Sonic said, looking at the 8th emerald

"Sonic, we can't let Chaos get that emerald, including the other 7." Knuckles said, picking up the Master Emerald.

"Lets get going then!" Sonic said, as he stored the 8th emerald in a safe spot.

The race had begun! The emerald count is looks good for our heroes! Thanks to Tails' robot that had an emerald in him, the count it 2 to 0! Who will win?


	2. Shadow vs Chaos 1

Chapter 2 Shadow vs Chaos 1 

(Song in this chapter is Hoobastank's Crawling In The Dark, I don't own it)

His name is Shadow The Hedgehog, a hedgehog who claims to be the ultimate life form. However, he can't remember much. All he remembers are his friends, his enemies, and the powers he has. Shadow looked at the Chaos Emerald he held in his hand, it wasn't the 8th emerald he was looking for, but at least he was able to get it before Chaos could. Chaos, he remembered how he returned. It was a dark and stormy night, Shadow was out running, when he saw the police surround one area. He wondered what was going on, and decided to take a look.

"Surround the creature!" one of the police men shouted, as the black aqua form of the Evil Chaos walked forward, bullets having no effect on him what so ever. Chaos looked at the police car and uppercut it sending it flying into the air. Shadow appeared in front of Chaos with a smirk on his face.

"This should be fun." Shadow said as Chaos glared at the black hedgehog. Chaos stretched out his right arm at Shadow, who ducked the attack. Shadow ran towards Chaos and began to throw punches at the beast. To no one's surprise, this had no effect. Chaos punched Shadow in the gut, Shadow gasped but kept his pride and rolled into a ball. He charged at Chaos' brain and delivered a critical hit. Chaos in his puddle form dripped away into the sewer. Leaving a Shadow who knew something is going to happen.

Shadow closed his eyes; he felt the power of the Chaos Emerald surge through him. He knew this gem had amazing power, but he could not let Chaos get his crummy hands on it. He clenched the emerald tight and held it above his head. "Chaos Control!" he shouted into the night and with a brilliant flash, he disappeared. The next day, Shadow looked around the town for any more Chaos Emeralds. He knew Sonic would be after them as well, so he would probably have to fight the blue hedgehog to make sure that his clumsy hands didn't lose any of them. He looked everywhere, but the emerald refused to respond to the others. Until the emerald began to glow when he searched near the beach.

"Finally." Shadow said as he let the emerald guide him to the one he was searching for. He stopped when he saw the blue Chaos Emerald buried in the sand. He picked it up and dusted some of the sand off it. Shadow looked at the Blue and Green emeralds he now possessed, he was at a good start. He now had two of the 8. Just as things where looking good, Shadow saw Eggman in front of him. "Shadow!" the doctor said happily, "I see you found 2 Chaos Emeralds for me." Shadow snorted, "Yeah right doctor, these aren't for you."

"Oh I beg to differ." Eggman said, pressing a button that made his robot claw extend out and try to grab on of Shadow's emeralds. Shadow, knowing what Eggman was up to, kicked the claw away and jumped a few feet back. "I mean it doctor, don't try to steal these." Shadow said, with an angry look on his face. "Oh ho ho ho!" Eggman laughed, "You are in no position to be giving me orders Shadow! For you see, I have a new pet, come out Black Chaos!" As Eggman said these words, a black puddle formed by his egg pod. When it formed into a creature, Shadow's eyes narrowed. It was Chaos.

"You again?" Shadow said, getting ready for a fight in case he had to. Chaos didn't say anything, but only charged at Shadow, who was caught off guard and right hooked by Chaos. Shadow dropped one of his emeralds. Realizing this Shadow got to his feet and went after the Chaos Emerald he dropped. Chaos seeing the emerald dropped stretched out his arm and it seemed that both Shadow and Chaos where racing towards it. Time seems to slow down. Just as Shadow is about to grab the emerald, the aqua arm of Chaos grabs it first. "Damn!" Shadow yelled as he fell to the ground as Chaos's arm began to retreat back to him. As soon as the Blue Chaos Emerald began to enter Chaos, the aqua creature began to transform. His right arm soon grew a bone, thanks to the Chaos emerald that was in the middle of the bone.

"Oh ho ho ho!" Eggman laughed, as Chaos 1 stood before Shadow, who grunted as he stared at the beast. Chaos raised its new arm and took a swung at Shadow, who ducked from the attack and kicked at Chaos, who used his new arm to block the kick. Shadow jumped a few feet back and began to throw punches at Chaos. Chaos put up his new arm, which took all of Shadow's attacks. Shadow was beginning to get frustrated with this and jumped back a few feet, catching his breath. "Damnit..." he said, taking breathes.

"What's the matter Shadow? Is Chaos 1 too much for you? This form is nothing compared to his others." Eggman said, grinning evilly. "Damn you Eggman." Shadow said, getting up wiping some blood from his lip. Chaos' eyes gleamed at Shadow, he threw its new right arm at Shadow. Shadow had enough of a beating. He dodged the punch and gathered all of his Chaos Energy in his right hand, which began to glow a yellow color. Soon in his hand he held a lightning spear in his hand. "Chaos Spear!" He yelled as he threw it at Chaos. The spear hit Chaos in the chest, making him blow up into pieces. Eggman flew over the puddle form of Chaos and pressed a button. A blue beam of light grabbed Chaos and he went into the pod.

"This isn't over Shadow!" Eggman yelled, "You may have gotten lucky this time, but next time you face Chaos, you won't be so lucky!" Eggman said, retreating from the beach. Shadow sighed and looked at the Chaos Emerald he had in his hand. "Back to square one again." He said.

Shadow walked off the beach, with a clenched fist, he failed stop Chaos from becoming Chaos 1. His mission became even more desperate. He had to make sure that Chaos didn't get all of them. If not the first 7, then he wouldn't let him get the 8th.

The next day, Shadow woke up to find the town is trouble. Shadow walked out and saw Chaos in form 1 attacking.

"Hey aqua head!" he yelled at Chaos as he ran towards the beast. Shadow ducked a water blast by Chaos 1 and uppercuts the beast into the air.

I will dedicate  
and sacrifice my everything for just a second's worth  
of how my story's ending

Shadow took a left hook across the face and hit the floor hard. He got back up and kicked the beast in the gut. Chaos only grunted, and its large right arm took a swing at Shadow. The black hedgehog ducked and threw an upper kick at Chaos' chin. Chaos blocked with its right arm, and then grabbed Shadow's foot and threw him into a car. Shadow gets up and wipes some blood off his mouth.

And I wish I could know if the directions that I take  
And all the choices that I make won't end up all for nothing  
Show me what it's for  
Make me understand it

"Alright asshole," Shadow said, "Its time I take this more seriously." The ground beneath him begins to crack. Shadow's hair blows in a non-existent wind and his red streaks through his quills changed to a deep blue color while his hue changed to light silver color. (Not Super Form) Shadow looked at Chaos and delivered a powerful kick in the gut. Shadow began to throw punches that seemed to have more effect on Chaos since he was in his semi form. Shadow threw a punch right in Chaos's face.

I've been crawling in the dark looking for the answer  
Is there something more than what I've been handed?  
I've been crawling in the dark looking for the answer

Chaos threw his right arm at Shadow, who vanished into thin air. Shadow appeared behind the demon and kicked its back. Chaos splashed into puddles, but reformed just as Shadow held up his hands. Yellow lighting in his hand, the black hedgehog threw the Chaos Spear at Chaos. Chaos' right arm blocked the spear, but left a little sting to his arm, making it numb. Shadow smirked, "Perfect." He said, charging at Chaos with his arm raised high for a punch.

Help me carry on  
Assure me it's ok to use my heart and not my eyes  
To navigate the darkness  
Will the ending be ever coming suddenly?  
Will I ever get to see the ending to my story?

Shadow threw all his might into one punch, this punch hit Chaos' head dead on. Chaos splashed into more puddles, Shadow then discovered its weakness in form 1! They more it is hit, the slower it rebuilds itself. If Shadow could hit it more, it would break up into smaller pieces.

Show me what it's for  
Make me understand it  
I've been crawling in the dark looking for the answer  
Is there something more than what I've been handed?  
I've been crawling in the dark looking for the answer

Chaos reformed, this time a little slower. Shadow was right, he charged at Chaos and kicked it again.

_So when and how will I know?  
_

Shadow began throwing punches at semi super speed, making Chaos into more and more puddles. Chaos soon reformed into form 1, but it was tried out. Shadow stood a few feet away from Chaos, a little tired out himself. Only a few more blasts to go, Shadow jumped into the air and held his hand above his head. "Chaos..." the emerald begins to glow.

How much further do I have to go?  
How much longer until I finally know?  
Because I'm looking and I just can't see what's in front of me  
In front of me

"CONTROL!" Shadow said finishing his sentence. Shadow disappeared and hits Chaos from all ends and slams into Chaos' brain. With a cry of pain, Chaos splashed into tiny puddles, the reformed into one puddle but didn't revert back to its Chaos 1 form.

Show me what it's for  
Make me understand it  
I've been crawling in the dark looking for the answer  
Is there something more than what I've been handed?  
I've been crawling in the dark looking for the answer

(Song ends)

Eggman appeared above Chaos and the pod gathered Chaos again. Eggman left, with an evil face on. Shadow sighed and went back to his normal form. He walked back into the hotel and laid down on the bed. He was able to stop Chaos for now, but he knew he would come back. Hopefully, Shadow would have more Chaos Emeralds that he would let Chaos have. He sighed and rested off into sleep.

To be continued...


	3. Super Sonic and Knuckles vs Chaos 1 and ...

Chapter 3. Super Sonic and Knuckles vs Chaos 1 and 2 

Sonic yawned as Tails' radar beeped; luckily the four of them had Knuckles driving the car that Tails made. He held the 8th emerald in his hand, looking at its beauty. Amy leaned onto Sonic's shoulders, and smiled as he put his arm around her. "Sonikku," she said nicely "I'm cold...hold me". Sonic smiled at his girlfriend and put the 8th emerald in the bag and put his other arm around her. "Feeling better Amy?" he said rubbing her back. Amy smiled and cooed at this as Sonic rubbed her, "Oh Sonikku, this is so nice...I love you." Sonic smiled at her "I love you to Amy". Tails rolled his eyes, as the radar still showed nothing.

"Oh brother..." The young fox said, "Still nothing on the radar" Knuckles kept his eyes on the road, knowing that anything could happen. The echidna looked in the rear view mirror and he saw something following them. He put his foot on the brakes, which made the car jerk. Sonic fell over and looked up at Knuckles. "What was that for?!" he said. "Look behind you Sonic" said the echidna with his eyes closed. Sonic looked out the window and saw Shadow, who had a serious look on. Sonic's eyes narrowed and jumped out of the car.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't 'faker'" Sonic said, folding his arms. Shadow snorted "Heh, whatever Sonic." Shadow opened his eyes "Listen, how many Chaos Emeralds do you have?" He said. Sonic pulled out the 8th and Yellow Chaos Emeralds. Shadow's eyes widen. "The 8th emerald?!" Shadow glared at Sonic. "Give me both of them Sonic!" he got into a fighting pose. "What?! No way Shadow!" Sonic said glaring at his dark rival. Amy gasped, Shadow's eyes narrowed. "You don't know what the 8th one can do!" Sonic chuckled and raised his fist. "Wrong Shadow, I know the power of this guy here," he said.

Knuckles jumped out of the car and tapped his foot. "Guys get into the car" he said. Both hedgehogs glared at each other and jumped into the car. Tails looked at Shadow, "What's up Shadow?" he said nicely. Shadow smiled kinda, "Hey Tails. Sonic, we've got trouble. I fought Chaos last time. He got one of my Chaos Emeralds." Shadow said. Sonic's eyes widen, "He got one of them? Not good." Sonic said, now holding Amy,  
Shadow looked at Sonic and winked at his rival. "Sonikku, I'm scared." Amy said. Shadow then burst out laughing, Sonic glared at Shadow. "Shut up Shadow!" Shadow rolled on the truck's floor laughing. "Sonikku?! What kinda of name is that?!"

Knuckles rolled his eyes and continued to drive down the path. Sonic looked at Shadow, his eyes serious. "Ok Shadow, why are you after the 8th emerald?" he asked, only to get a sigh from Shadow. "Sonic, the rebirth of Chaos was never meant to happen." Knuckles stopped the car and everyone listened to Shadow's tale. "Ok, listen up. One day as I was running my laps, I came across a Chaos Emerald, I picked it up of course but when I did, something happened, this Chaos Emerald was pure black. Then all of a sudden, it glowed and fired into the air disappearing into the night. The next day I fought Black Chaos, in his base form. Then I remembered that a golden light from the sky flew towards earth, thus your 8th emerald was made." Shadow said, not changing his expression on his face.

Sonic looked at Shadow, he nodded his head. "And the 8th emerald was sent into space after Chaos was sealed away the first time right?" he asked Knuckles. "I guess," Knuckles said as the echidna yawned. Amy snuggled up to Sonic, she yawned as well. "Sonikku, I'm tired lets rest for tonight." She said nuzzling him. Sonic rubbed her back,  
"Of course Amy" he said. The group parked the car and rested for the night. The next day they resumed their quest. As they did, Tails' radar began beeping. "Sonic!" he said, "A Chaos Emerald is nearby!" Sonic looked up. "Ok! Let's go! Full speed Knuckles!" Just as Knuckles was about to punch it, Sonic jumped out of the car and began running. "What was I thinking? See ya guys!" Sonic sped off, Knuckles rolled his eyes lazily. "Over kill as always." He said as Sonic raced off. Sonic looked down and grabbed the purple Chaos Emerald. "Well, looks like we are winning!" he said. Suddenly, Eggman appeared behind him.

"Eggman!" he said, turning around. Eggman smirked at pressed a button, which fired a claw at Sonic, who jumped out of the way of the claw. "Not this time Eggman! There is no way you are getting this one!" Sonic said, as the doctor fired missiles at the blue blur. Eggman snarled as Sonic dodged each one and kicked away a couple. "Sonic!" Eggman yelled, "I shall take your Chaos Emeralds! Including the 8th one you stole from me!" Sonic smirked. "Yeah right Egghead." He said as he held the purple emerald in his hand. "Chaos Control!" he shouted as Sonic disappeared and rammed into Eggman's pod. As soon as Sonic defeated Eggman, he stepped in something wet. It was black water, "Oh great" he thought as he jumped back, still holding the Chaos Emerald he found tight in his hand. Black Chaos 1 formed from the ground, his eyes targeting the Chaos Emerald in Sonic's hand. Chaos charged at Sonic who ducked from the punch that the beast threw, Sonic kicked Chaos across the head hitting the beast hard. Chaos stumbled back and it seemed to growl as it through its new right arm at Sonic's hand. Sonic knowing what it wanted pulled his hand away from Chaos. "Not this time monster!" he said, as he began to run back to the car. Chaos grunted and formed into a puddle, chasing after him.

Sonic saw the car, he jumped onto the top of the car. "Sonic!" Knuckles said hitting the brakes. "Guys! Chaos is here! We cant let him get the Chaos Emeralds!" Sonic said as he gave the purple one to Tails. Knuckles got out of the car and faced the beast that stood there. "Bring it on!" He said putting his fists up for a fight. Chaos took his right arm and knocked Knuckles away. The red echidna growled and through several punches at the right arm. Chaos growled and threw his left arm at Knuckles around his throat. Knuckles struggled to break free of the grip, but Chaos 1 held on tight. Sonic rolled into a ball and slammed into the left arm and shattered it. The arm grew back though, Sonic helped Knuckles up. "You ok pal?" he said. "Peachy, just peachy." Knuckles said. Both faced Chaos 1 and charged at the beast. Sonic jumped into the air and elbowed it in the gut. Meanwhile, Knuckles jumped into the air and delivered a powerful punch across the face of Chaos 1.

Eggman floated above them, he growled. "Come on Chaos!" he yelled, "These two are no match for you!" Chaos 1 growled and threw both arms at the pair of heroes. Slamming them into the trees. Amy gasped, "Sonikku!" she said. Shadow grunted, he jumped out of the car and slammed into Chaos' brain. The creature roared and formed into a puddle. Eggman snorted, he pushed a button, which made a robot claw drop a Chaos Emerald that was gray. "Oh no!" Knuckles said as he watched the Chaos Emerald fall. Sonic began to run to the puddle, hoping he be able to grab the emerald before Chaos could transform, but alas Chaos shot up and snatched the emerald in midair. As soon as the gray Chaos Emerald entered him, Chaos began to change his left arm soon grew a bone where the new Chaos Emerald in him enter. His head morphed into a hammerhead like shape and his body was bigger then before. Knuckles growled, "Sonic, I've faced this form before! He has a shield on him, so don't try frontal attacks!" Sonic nodded and both charged at Chaos 2. The new Chaos took both of his arms and slammed them into Sonic and Knuckles. Amy gasped, she watched Sonic break free but was getting a lot of damage fighting the beast. She pulled out her Piko Hammer and charged at the beast, "Get away from my Sonic!" She yelled as he slammed the hammer into the side of Chaos 2. Sonic looked up from the hole Chaos 2 had put him in. "Amy no!" he shouted, to late. Chaos 2 took his arm and began choking Amy, Eggman laughed from above "Ho ho ho! That's it Chaos! Choke her!"

Sonic's rage was boiling up inside him, never in his life has he been so mad, for some reason, the 8th emerald that was in the bag began to glow a golden color, this caught Tails' eye. "What? Sonic's anger is trigging the 8th Chaos Emerald." The young fox said. Sonic floated into the air, his aura around him a raging golden color. "LET HER GO MONSTER!" he yelled as his eyes turned a ruby red color and his quills spread out resembling Shadow's quills. His blue hue turned to a golden metal color. Super Sonic floated in all his glory and Chaos 2 looked at him and dropped Amy. The beast charged at Super Sonic and threw both arms at him. Super Sonic held up only one hand and stopped both arms. His eyes flaring with anger. "Don't ever touch her again!" he said as he disappeared at super fast speed and hit Chaos 2 all over. Then he flew through straight through the brain of Chaos 2, making him exploded. Super Sonic landed on the ground, he turned and saw Eggman retreating, with an injured Chaos. "This isn't over hedgehog!" he yelled as he floated away. Super Sonic reverted back to his normal self and helped Amy up. "You ok?" he asked, Amy smiled at him. "Thanks Sonikku..." She said. The fight for the Chaos Emeralds began to grow even more desperate, Sonic's eyes narrowed and the team began searching again.


	4. Triple Chaos!

Chapter 4: Triple Chaos! Sonic's ancestor!

Sonic sat there in the back seat of the truck, holding Amy in his arms. His rage had calmed down a little, still mad at the beast Chaos, who now had 2 of the seven Chaos Emeralds. Amy cooed as Sonic patted her head.

"Sonic, thank you for saving me." She said, as the blue hedgehog petted her head.

Sonic smiled, "Anything for you Amy." He loved how his girl laid in his arms.

As the two lovebirds cuddled together, Shadow had his hand clenched, yet another emerald for the bad guys. Knuckles saw Sonic's dark rival mad and punched him in the shoulder lightly.

"Cheer up man," he said, "Chaos isn't going to get all eight."

"Who's to know? This Chaos is a lot more powerful then the last" Shadow said, with a cold expression on his face, "If he gets all of them, not even Super Sonic can destroy Chaos."

"Well, there might be a form that can beat Chaos is he gets all eight," Said Tails, Shadow and Knuckles looked at the young fox with a "What you talking bout" look. "Knuckles, you recall the events after we saved Angel Island the first time?" He asked his echidna friend.

"I think that Mecha Sonic was destroyed and that the Death Egg was destroyed as well, don't remember clearly." Knuckles said.

"Well, remember what happened when Sonic, me, and you collected the Super Emeralds? Well…" Tails thought for a while, wondering if it would be a good idea for him to mention the "Forgotten Forms". He thought it might be a good time to say it, and it was now.

But before Tails could say anything, there was a loud CRASH! The air bag hit Knuckles while the others were safely in their seats with the seat belts on. All 5 got out of the car, Sonic with the backpack with the Chaos Emeralds in there, looked at the engine.

"Goddamnit!" he said, "Smooth move Knuckle head!"

"Shut up!" Knuckles said, looking at the wreck that happened. The truck had slammed into a tree that was in the middle of the road.

"What's a tree doing in the middle of the road?" Shadow said as he brushed himself off.

"Sonic, we should get going" Tails said, his radar beeping madly.

"Right, come on guys we can't let that beast get the emeralds!" Sonic said, picking Amy up and running off.

The 5 began searching, Sonic and Amy in the lead. Shadow looked through the trees while Tails and Knuckles flew over them in the sky.

"Ok Tails, what could beat Chaos if he gets all eight?" the red echidna asked his friend.

"Well, don't say anything to Sonic or the others, but the only thing that can beat him is…" Tails swallowed before he gathered the courage to tell Knuckles. "Hyper Sonic" He said quickly.

Knuckles' response was just what Tails thought it would be. The two stopped in mid air to talk.

"Hyper Sonic?!" Knuckles asked, "But how?!" I mean…. the Super Emeralds can't leave Angel Island!" The echidna said.

"I know….but remember what Eggman said about the 8th emerald?" Tails said to the now shocked Knuckles. "Well, the Chaos and Super Emeralds together make Hyper Sonic, but since the Super Emeralds can't leave the island, Hyper Sonic can never be born again, BUT the 8th emerald has the power of all 7 Supers."

"Oh I get it," Knuckles said, "If Chaos takes all eight emeralds, then we can use all eight to form Hyper Sonic right?" all he got from Tails was a nod and frown

"But since Sonic hasn't been Hyper in so long, its gonna be tough for him. Remember Hyper Sonic was powerful, and he might not return even with the 8th emerald." Tails said.

"…That wasn't all was it? There was something else that I can't seem to remember…" says Knuckles, mostly to himself. Tails stops and begins thinking. There WAS something else that had happened on Angel Island, but he couldn't remember it either. All he knew was that it too had to do with the Super Emeralds.

Back on the ground, Sonic and Amy looked all over. Both kept an eye out for the Chaos Emerald they were looking for. Amy had gotten stronger and could keep up with Sonic's speed. Both looked and looked, until the backpack glowed.

"Sonic!" Amy said, pointing to his pack "The emeralds are glowing!" she said clapping her hands.

"You're right!" Sonic said, he knew that Amy was a smart girl. "Let's go find it!" he said.

The two hedgehogs looked around until they saw the red Chaos Emerald stuck in the ground. Sonic kneeled down and when he touched it, there was a bright flash. Sonic covered his eyes and when he removed his hand from his eyes. He saw the past again. Sonic looked around, he saw the echidna tribe burnt to the ground, and Tikal with a red hedgehog. Sonic ran up and watched the events of the past take place.

"Tikal, it must be done." He said, gathering what seemed to be all eight Chaos Emeralds in his arms.

"I know, but what if he is too powerful?" the female echidna asked.

The red hedgehog turned around. "Don't worry, we'll free him of his anger. Now, while I distract him, you get the Master Emerald ready." He said, sounding confidante.

"Please be careful Sky…" Tikal said as Sky's body began to glow, then there was a flash of white. Sonic opened his eyes; he was back in the present.

"Sonikku? Are you alright?!" Amy said, helping him up.

"Yeah, I think I just saw a vision…." He said, holding the red emerald.

"A vision?" Amy asked, "What kind?"

Sonic told Amy what he had just saw, as the two hedgehogs walked back to the others Knuckles saw that Sonic had what they were looking for. The red echidna was still deep in thought, Hyper Sonic wasn't the only thing they'd forgotten, but what else was there? Shadow however just leaned against a tree listening to the whole story without opening his eyes. Tails being a little kid seemed really interested in the story.

"Typical," Shadow said, "You see your great grandfather or something"

"You know Shadow, you've been a real jerk lately." Sonic said

"Whatever Sonic, you always get into these things, and now you have a beast out there that has two of the emeralds." Shadow said, not moving an inch.

Sonic grabbed Shadow by the collar, "Are you saying that its MY fault that he got them?! As I recall Shadow, YOU lost an emerald to him before me" the blue hedgehog said as his rival finally opened his eyes.

"I don't blame anyone for that, nor do I blame you about Chaos getting the Chaos Emeralds. Now, before we argue more, let's get out of here." Shadow said, still in a calm voice.

Before Sonic could say anything, a tree by them fell to the ground, there stood Chaos, this time even more menacing looking. His head had reverted to his fourth form head, his arms still with two Chaos Emeralds in there. This time, his chest was more powerful looking. In the middle was a Chaos Emerald, and in his hand being dragged by the head was….

"Rouge!?!" Knuckles said, rushing up to Chaos, but was smacked away by a claw of Chaos. Knuckles got up again and charged at Chaos, Sonic put the backpack down and ran up with Knuckles. Both of them attacked Chaos's arms, Sonic kicked the left while Knuckles punched the right. Chaos dropped Rouge to the ground as his arms were hit by the two teammates. Knuckles bent down and picked Rouge up, lifting her head.

"You ok?" He asked. Rouge slowly opened her eyes, and saw Knuckles's face, she blushed a bit and turned to face Chaos.

"He took my Chaos Emerald!" She said jumping out of Knuckles's arms.

"Ho ho ho!" The team heard from Dr. Eggman as he floated in his pod by Chaos. "This form my friends is something you've never seen before. I am proud to introduce Chaos 3!"

"Chaos 3?" Sonic said, taking a fight position, "We've never seen him around before!"

"That's because last time you fought his 4th form because I gave him 2 Chaos Emeralds to him when he was in second form." Eggman said, as the great beast rose to its full height, "Thanks to you Rouge, you've helped Chaos reach his third form!" He said as Chaos 3 threw his fist at the team.

"Incoming!" Sonic said as he, Knuckles, Shadow, and Rouge jumped out of the arm's way. Sonic landed on the ground and rolled up into a ball and charged at Chaos. Shadow landed behind him and rolled up into a ball as well and both hedgehogs hit Chaos at the same time. The two soon realized that Chaos was now even tougher, the aqua like creature just bounced them off with his powerful water body. Knuckles turn to attack, the echidna ran at Chaos and threw right hooks, left hooks, uppercuts and round house kicks at Chaos 3. Chaos dodged all but 3 hits and smacked Knuckles away from him.

Rouge flew into the air and spun around, she then aimed at Chaos and did her drill attack at him. She hit the beast with a powerful hit, but Chaos just got up and recovered from his wounds. Chaos then took both of his hands and double punched Rouge hard. Sonic got up and held a blue light in his hands. He threw it at Chaos shouting its name.

"Sonic Wind!" the blue hero yelled as the ball of light soon exploded into a powerful wind force at sonic speed. The blast hit Chaos dead on in the chest; this attack did a great deal of damage more then the last one. Shadow got up and threw a couple of Chaos Spears into the water foe. The electric attack shocked Chaos 3 into a paralyzed state; Sonic then jumped into the air and kicked the beast in the gut.

Chaos 3 growled and his chest began to glow, Sonic noticing what was going to happen jumped as fast as he could to get away. Chaos 3's chest fired a blast at Knuckles, who was able to dig under it.

"Sonic!" Shadow said, "We better use Double Chaos Control!"

"Right!" Sonic said. Both hedgehogs held in their hands a Chaos Emerald, careful not to let Chaos get them both. The shouted in unison.

"Double Chaos Control!" The two soon disappeared as they said this. Chaos 3 looked around, trying to sense the power of the emeralds. This led to him getting hit in the back by both hedgehogs. Sonic and Shadow reappeared and threw the emeralds back into the bag that Tails had reopened.

"Give it up Chaos!" Sonic said.

Chaos 3 roared in anger and blasted Shadow and Sonic with two hydro pumps of water.

Sonic was beginning to get mad, this Chaos was not going down and he hated it. Just like last time his hue turned to a blue to a golden color, his eyes turned red as the 8th emerald gave him the power to turn Super.

"Yeah! Its Super Sonic!" Tails said as his best friend held up one hand to hold off the blasts of water.

"Heh, well Chaos." Super Sonic said as he floated closer to Chaos 3 as the blast of water was shrinking. Soon Super Sonic was right in Chaos 3's face. "Die" Super Sonic said as he threw a powerful punch right at Chaos' chest. A golden light shined and soon a HUGE explosion was heard. As the light dimmed, Super Sonic floated above a puddle of water, Chaos' puddle form returned to Eggman's pod and got inside.

"You'll pay for this Sonic!" Eggman yelled as he flew away.

"Showing off again?" Shadow asked as he got to his feet.

"Heh, I got mad," Super Sonic said as he reverted back to Sonic "He asked for it"

As the team rested up, something was on Knuckles, Tails, and even Sonic's mind. What were the forms long forgotten?

To be continued….


End file.
